


An Angel's Wings

by KilledStars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He needs more hugs, Help my angst child, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Otabek is pure, Wingfic, Wings, Wings AU, but only towards the end, it's pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledStars/pseuds/KilledStars
Summary: Yuri absolutely hated his wings. They were too white, too big, and quite frankly, annoying. The worse thing about them was hearing -"Your wings look just like an Angel's."It was never that they were nice or that they looked soft. Not normal compliments. No, always the angels. Angel this and angel that. Sometimes he just wanted to rip them off and throw them away. He was not an angel, and hated anything to do with them.Which is why no expect the boy who looked like an Angel to fall for the one who looked like a Demon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get this far from that shitty summary congrats! I didn't really know how to summaries it without just putting, "The wingfic no one asked for but I wrote anyways!"
> 
> If you get confused later on about the birds I based their wings off of I'll put them in the end notes. Just know that in this fic the wings don't care and don't go by where you live. So you might live in the middle of Flordia and have penguin wings.
> 
> (YO OKAY SO I CHECKED THIS A FEW TIMES AND I THINK I GOT MOST THE MISTAKES BUT ITS 3AM AND I JUST REALLY NEED TO POST THIS AND GET ON WITH MY LIFE SO I DON'T LOOSE SLEEP OVER THIS.) (LOVE Y'ALL FOR READING THIS. I CAN PROMISE IT WON'T LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS IF YOU'RE COMING OVER FROM THE DROWNING OF SILENCE AHHAHAHA - kill me)

“Your wings are so pretty!”

“What products to you use to get them that white?”

“Your wings are too girly! We don’t want to play with you!”

Yuri sometimes wonders what he did wrong in a past life to deserve his damn wings. They were large for a boy his age, at thirteen, and they would only grow annoyingly  _ bigger _ . His grandpa had even taken him to a wing doctor and they said that he was fine medically, although later in life he’d probably get back problems. Nothing uncommon. Yuri’s wings would knock into walls and push over vases. What was worse was when he’d get random wing twitches and smack someone else in the face. Have fun trying to explain that to the random guy on the bus with coffee all over his suit now.

The worse thing about his wings, Yuri thinks, is that they’re white and looked exactly like those of a snowy egret. People would ooh and ah all around him, stare at his wings, take photos of them, and some people would even go up to his grandpa and congratulate him like someone he had control on how Yuri’s wings would naturally develop. One asshole even had the audacity to touch his wings, which Yuri quickly had the pleasure of smacking him with. All in all, Yuri  _ hated _ his wings. And the one thing, the one thing he hated  _ most _ in the world to hear, was-

“Your wings look like an angel’s.”

Yuri swiftly turned around with an scowl to have the source of the voice. He was about to spit back something about jealousy, but the words died as he took in the sight before him. The boy in front of him couldn’t be much older than him, only by a few years. His tanned face was still roundish, he was short, and he still had his young feathers but - holy shit those wings.

They were massive. Yuri knew he would have big wings growing up, larger than most people, but this person in front of him had the wings the size of a full grown man’s. If he was still this young, that meant they would get even bigger. Yuri didn’t believe that they could, but they had to. The boy’s wings were also an ashy brown color with younger beige ones on top, no doubt that they’d probably turn black when older. Yuri could finally understand how everyone felt when they stared at his own wings, because he couldn’t pull himself away from these ones.

“I said, your wings look like an angel’s,” The man said again, pulling Yuri out of his thoughts.

Yuri blinked owlishly up at him. His aura spilled confidence and radiated determination. For once, Yuri almost felt small in comparison. Yuri hated that. “And your wings look like a demon’s! Now stop stating the obvious!” Yuri barked, storming away with the flick of wings.

Otabek was introduced into the class and Yuri made it a point to ignore the guy as much as possible. Otabek intimidated Yuri and Yuri harshly disapproved of himself. So, he treated Otabek like he wasn’t even there, much to the teacher’s chagrin. (“Yuri, I know you don’t like any of the kids, but at least treat Otabek like you do everyone else!” She had tried. But Yuri ignored her pleading as well and went on with his training.)

After a few weeks, Yuri needs to vent out his anger about Otabek. He really doesn’t like complaining to his grandpa. Yuri feels like when he does, his grandpa just judges him for being judgmental. He’s not close enough to try with Viktor or anyone else, and Yakov just yells at him, so Yuri walks himself over to Mila. She’s typing something on her phone, probably posting some picture of her latest boyfriend, as he gets closer. Mila looks up for a second, notices his face, breaks out into a grin, and lowers the phone. “What was it today, Dove?” She asks, pulling out a water bottle from behind her and taking a swig.

Yuri lets out a loud sigh as he throws himself down onto the bench. No matter how many times he tells her that they’re egret wings, Mila still insists on calling him Dove.  _ Well, _ Yuri thinks,  _ she could still be calling me Kitten. _ “You’re just jealous because you got stuck with sad little hummingbird wings, Mila,” Yuri shot back.

Mila let out a fake gasp before leaning against the rink. “You hurt me, Yuri! Of course, you must be right. I so envy your majestic wings that hit everything and will ultimately injure your back as you get old from their weight.”

“It’s nice that you acknowledge it.”

“Whatever,  _ Dove _ . Tell me about your day. I know something is annoying you,” Mila replied.

Yuri let out a huff before shifting to face Mila. “Otabek keeps staring at my wings, and it’s annoying,” Yuri growled.

Mila looked down at Yuri with an eyebrow raised. “Who’s Otabek?” She asked, taking another drink.

“He’s some guy in my ballet group. He’s your age, but his wings. His damn  _ wings _ , Mila!  I’m ninety percent sure they’re condor wings, and they’re fucking huge. Demonic looking, too! I bet if he stretched them out, they’d be ten feet at least,” Yuri sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

“You sound smitten. Although, I’ll admit, condor wings are pretty damn impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen someone with a pair in person. But then again, you’re the first person I’ve met with white egret wings,” Mila giggled, grinning at Yuri’s slightly blushed face.

“Shut up. The guy’s annoying and I don’t like him. You, however, would probably beg him to take you the second you met him.  _ Oh Otabek! Your large, amazing, handsome wings are too much to handle! _ ” Yuri dramatically placed a hand over his forehead and kicked up a leg, “ _ Please, Otabek, take me into your embrace and love me as though I’m the ice that you skate! Push me down against the bed and passionately kiss me~!” _

“I really hate you sometimes, you know that?” Mila hissed, throwing her water bottle at the other Russian.

Yuri just let out a chuckle before throwing the bottle back at her. Much to Yuri’s disappointment, she manages to catch the bottle. “I know you don’t. But, I think I should probably get back to practice before Yakov kills me,” Yuri said, throwing himself off the bench.

“Don’t hurt yourself! You’re almost big enough to fly! Can’t go damaging your wings before then! Besides, everyone says that watching people with  _ angel _ wings is beautiful!” Mila laughed.

As Yuri walked away, he may have given Mila the other kind of bird.

 

XxxxX

 

The ballet group comes and goes, and Yuri forgets about it and Otabek just as quick. Every now and then Mila will ask about it, but Yuri typically brushes her off and focuses back on training. He  _ needs _ to beat the Junior Championship and is making no plans for loss. So he trains and trains and pushes himself farther than ever. When Viktor comes over to him and promises him an amazing debut if he does so, Yuri digs even deeper.

Juniors rolls around and Yuri smashes the competition for gold. He’s so proud of himself that he nearly cries on the ice. He waits until he’s off the ice and not in a public space to do that. Viktor looked really proud of him too, and Yuri can not wait for his Senior debut next season.

Yuri then watched the Grand Prix Finale with Yakov. Viktor was beautiful as always. His ptarmigan wings shone against the light of the ice like snow and stood out against the color of his outfit. Yuri wondered if he could ever use his wings to his advantage like that.  _ Probably not, _ his mind supplied,  _ your wings are as big as Viktor’s already.  _

Christophe did his usual, sexual-ish routine, showing off his slightly large wing span and the array of red his feathers came in. Yuri would admit that his wings were quite lovely, but sometimes Yuri thought Christophe went a little too overboard with the wings. Next was JJ, and he lost some interest after that. He could always watch them later on Youtube if he needed. However, a third set of white wings other than his own and Viktor’s caught his eye. A Japanese skater named Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri decided to watch Yuuri Katsuki. He watched the man with huge interest and awe, taking in every move and twist. 

Now Yuuri Katsuki he was  _ definitely _ jealous of. Not his skating ability or anything like that. In fact, given time, Yuri is confident that he could beat the Japanese skater. No, Yuri was jealous of the man’s wings. 

White wings were somewhat rare. Only somewhere around five percent of the world’s population had white wings. If you did, you more than likely had a variant of dove wings. Yuri was extremely rare to have snowy egret wings, let alone egret wings at all. So, Yuri did consider himself to have aesthetically nice wings, even if he didn’t like them. What was even more rare was to have tail feathers as well. People with wings  _ and  _ tail feathers made up less than one percent of world’s population.

So how in the  _ hell _ did Yuuri Katsuki end up with  _ white peacock _ wings and  _ tail feathers _ ? The man was gorgeous, to put it lightly. Where Viktor’s wings had simply shone, Yuuri’s wings and tail looked like they were made to be on the ice. They would trail behind him as he did his jumps and glided around. The thing that pissed Yuri off most was that the man wasn’t even using them to his advantage. Why let something like that be a side piece? Yuuri should be projecting those as loud as possible, calculating each move to make him beautiful as can be.

His programs ends and Yuri is  _ pissed. _ He knows that the man with the most beautiful plumage is the one with the lowest score. The board only confirms it.

So, he watches as the man goes into the bathroom and follows him. Yuri hears him crying and speaking in Japanese, probably to his family. He lets the man have a few moments to mope before he slams a booted foot onto the stall door. Yuri sighs when Yuuri lets out a yelp and waits eagerly for the door to open. When it does, Yuri goes to town. He lets out all his pent up thoughts about Yuuri’s performance and how he fucking hates that the man with the prettier feathers just  _ has _ to share the same name as him.

Yuri storms out of the building with Yakov beside him. Yakov asks what’s bothering him, but Yakov isn’t Mila, so Yuri just ignores him. They meet back up with Viktor at the banquet and the man looks oddly sullen, despite his fifth gold medal. Yuri is about to ask the man what’s wrong before he hears loud shouting from nearby. He looks behind him and - oh god.

It’s the Japanese skater he antagonized in the bathroom, drunk off his ass. A quick glance to a nearby table shows that he drank 16 flutes of champagne. Yuri is wondering how he even managed to down that many so quickly before he notices the man with elegant wings is stumbling his way over to Yuri. He points to the younger Russian and shouts, “You’re the kid who yelled at me in the bathroom!”

Yuri can feel the death glare from Yakov and the annoying grin from Viktor. “Listen, you’re drunk and-”

“You think you and Viktor are the only ones with amazing, pretty wings?! My wings are pretty too! Not as pretty as Viktor’s, but still!” Yuuri shouts again, taking a step towards Yuri.

Yuri fights the urge to take a step back and glares at Yuuri, puffing out his wings a bit. “I really don’t think you want to fight-” Yuri is cut off by a jacket hitting him in the face.

As soon as it falls away Yuri has got a finger shoved in his face. Yuri shoves it away and continues to glare. “Dance battle me!” The man slurs, catching Yuri off guard.

Yuri considers it for a minute before grudgingly agreeing.  _ This bitch is really getting on my nerves!  _ Yuri’s mind screams. The man is drunk and probably is going to fall right on his face. Plus, Yuri doesn’t think the guy is going to give up anytime soon. Which is the story of Yuri got his ass handed to him in a dance battle by a drunk Japanese guy.

Yuri watches in horror as Yuuri slowly gains confidence and looses common sense. His next move is to go up to Viktor,  _ grind _ on him (when did Yuuri lose his pants?!), beg the Russian to be his coach, and proceed to challenge him to a dance battle. For some reason, Viktor agrees to it and it’s the most Yuri has seen Viktor actually smile in a while. (Yuri knows Makkachin is getting old and he probably doesn’t have much time left. Yuri also knows that Viktor definitely knows.)

Yakov takes Yuri out of the room once Christophe brings in the stripper pole. (He swears he sees Viktor and Christophe take out their wallets)

 

XxxxX

 

Yuri is about to make his debut and Viktor has gone and run off the Peacock without his promise of a choreography. So, Yuri is rightfully mad enough to hunt down the fellow Russian. Viktor doesn’t seemed to shocked to see him, although the man totally blanks when Yuri mentions his promise (which only makes Yuri even more mad). Yuri is confident enough he can beat Yuuri that he decides to place a bet on him beating Yuuri. He feels like shit after he loses said bet.

However, Yuri is still a little less salty with a new choreography and outfit in hand. Viktor had made him take Agape, despite him asking for Eros. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Agape, really, he just wanted to see Yuuri skate it instead of him. The man could make it look beautiful, and Yuri didn’t think that his body could do something like that. His wings were too sharp in comparison to Yuuri’s. 

The Skate Canada comes around and he pretty much instantly hates JJ. His brown and white spotted Loon wings are annoy, his face is annoying, everything about JJ is annoying. The bastard even comes up and says his wings look like angel wings. Typically that’s a compliment for white wings, but honestly, Yuri wants to smack him in the face.

After the competition ends and Yuri is awarded second place  _ again _ , he finds Yakov in the crowd and complains next to him. Yuri doesn’t even care he’s not Mila, his usual complaining buddy, because if he doesn’t vent he’s actually scared he may stab JJ with his knife shoes (“ _ Ice skates,”  _ Yakov replies.)

“He’s not wrong, you know,” Yakov huffed, giving his smaller gray and white spotted wings a stretch. 

“What do you mean?” Yuri growled while glaring at the silver object around his neck.

“Your wings do look like an angel’s, even more so than Viktor’s,” Yakov says the last word with a tint of annoyance.

Yuri swiftly turned to glare angrily at Yakov. “I might look like I’m on the side of angels, Yakov, but don’t think for a second I’m one of them,” He hissed.

Yakov let out a nasal laugh. “Yuri, I’ve known you for a few years. I think I would know if you were on the side of angels.”

 

XxxxX

 

“Do you think ducks think they have humans wings instead of us having duck wings?” Georgi says, playing with the strings on his jacket.

“Yakov, I am going to kill him if you don’t let me go,” Yuri growls as best as he can with a pillow covering his face.

“I mean, duck wings are common. It makes sense for them to think that,” Georgi nods to himself.

“ _ Yavok, _ ” Yuri pleads.

“Fine! Quit crying and go find some cat shirts or something!” Yakov finally screams, throwing his hands up.

Yuri breaks into a huge grins, grabs his coat, and bolts it out of their hotel room as Georgi continues to talk about ducks. He had seen a really awesome lion hoodie and just had to have it. Yuri manages to dodge the fans and reports by the main door and roams the streets for a while.  _ I’ll see it any second now, _ Yuri keeps telling himself.  _ Definitely not lost. _

“Look, Mama! An angel!” A very young nearby voice says in an american accent.

Yuri looks over to see a young girl pulling at her mother’s sleeve and pointing at him.  _ Must be tourists, _ he thinks. Her small ash brown wings flutter excitedly behind her as Yuri makes eye contact. Yuri really hates the name, but he can’t be a dick to a little kid. So, he gives his wings a little shake, which seems to make her even happier. For a second he’s reminded of the triplets back in Japan and how unimpressed they were with his wings. It had been a nice break (although he  _ did _ hate that they thought Yuuri’s were nicer. Even if Yuri thought that himself, too.).

“There he is! It’s Yuri Plisetsky!” This time the voice was a chorus of much older girls.

It takes but two seconds for Yuri to book it out of there. He admires his fan’s dedication to him, but some days he really wishes they’d just lay off. Like today. He just wanted to buy a lion hoodie damn it.

Yuri takes a few sharp turns before spotting a dark, probably dirty alley.  _ I doubt they’d follow me there. _ He quickly ducks into the alley and tucks himself into the wall as much as he can with his damn wings in the way. He’ll probably have to wash them again, and Yakov will not be happy with that. He takes he moment of peace to catch his breath. Now he’s lost and dirty. Yup, Yakov will definitely not be happy. What’s bad is that he can hear his fans nearby, too.

He’d been preoccupied with planning his own funeral, thanks to Yakov, that he doesn’t notice the motorcycle coming up. Yuri turns to see, well, black. Massive black wings arch on the back of man clad in black with sunglasses. Yuri blinked at the sight before him.  _ Mature condor wings?  _

“Yuri, hop on,” The man instructs, tossing him a helmet.

Yuri is about object and ask him a further question, but the high pitched squeals startle him. Yuri desperately throws on the helmet and gets onto the motorcycle. They take out of the alley way and Yuri watches as the scenery goes by. Spain is a beautiful country, and he’s happy to be able to see it before he’ll have to leave. Although the giant wings in front of him, which he swears he’s seen before, are making it a bit difficult.

Eventually they pull over and Yuri follows the figure to an overlook of the city. The sun is setting, and by now Yakov must be having a heart attack, but Yuri can’t seem to care. The sight is much more better than the lion hoodie ever could have.

“You still look like an angel,” The man says sincerely, not with the whispy awe that he’s always heard it with.

“And you look like a demon,” Yuri replied, leaning himself on the railing.

The man follows him in suit, letting out a soft laugh. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He asks.

Yuri raises an eyebrow at him. “The wings seem familiar, but I can’t say I do,” Yuri answers.

“Otabek Altin,” Otabek says, turning to face Yuri finally.

The name clicks with Yuri. Otabek is part of the Grand Prix Finale and, oh god, now they’re probably on some twitter or something. People are gonna start conspiracies. The other doesn’t seem concerned by this, though, so Yuri doesn’t bother to mention it. But the wings. Yuri recognizes them, but he knows he’s never watched Otabek compete. So where had he seen - oh.

“You kind of hated me when we were younger,” Otabek adds, messing with his wing absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I think I did. You’re wings scared me, I think.”

“Don’t worry, most people are,” Otabek shrugs.

“Well, your wings are demonic looking.”

“And yours are angelic. Now stop stating the obvious,” Otabek says with a grin.

Yuri sighs, “I don’t like people saying my wings are angelic.”

“Then I won’t.” Otabek sticks out a hand to shake, “So, what do you say. Friends, yeah?”

Yuri blinks at Otabek, his massive dark wings tucked against his body. He looks thuggish, and somehow he makes the undercut look good compared to JJ, but still looks like he actually wants to be friends. Not the scowl from teachers forcing them to interact, or the instructors telling them to get along. A genuine longing. Yuri resists the urge to smile. However, his wings betray him and give a small twitch from excitement. Yuri takes Otabek’s hand and shakes it.

“Yeah, friends.”

 

XxxxX

 

When the music stops, Yuri collapses into himself. He’s finally, finally made it. This is the end of his debut, and he needs to win so that Yuuri doesn’t retire. His skating no longer just affects him, it affects other people too. And that scares him to death.

So as Yuri sits on the bench, wiping away tears, he waits for the end result. It’s haunting and Yuri just wants it to be over. Peacock can’t leave now. He’s made his idol happier than anyone has ever before, and if this is what Viktor needs to be happy, Yuri isn’t about to shy away from helping him achieve it. It was already his goal anyways, but this added a new layer of intensity now. He may not exactly be best friends with Yuuri, or even friends for that matter, but Yuri refuses to let it happen.

Yuri looks up the second he hears the static of the speakers. There it is. The numbers that he  _ needed _ to see. He beat Yuuri Katsuki, and beat Viktor’s world record. He’s the gold winner, and he’s made history. Yuri isn’t sure if he’ll start crying again or not. He ends up crying again.

The medal ceremony comes and Yuri receives his medal with much pride. He holds himself straight and tries to hold his wings still, but he’s too happy for them to even consider doing it. They drape the golden medal over his neck and the crowd breaks into loud cheers. He waves as much as he can to the audience before they move onto Yuuri.

After it’s done, Yuri steps down and makes his way towards Yakov and the others. Viktor isn’t there, but he’s fine with that. Yuuri and Viktor needed their time together to celebrate.

Yakov and Mila greet him with excited hugs (for once, Yuri can’t even seem to care), Georgi is on the verge of crying, and Otabek is standing in the back with a thumbs-up. Yuri smiled and returned one back.

 

XxxxX

 

"Beka, how did you even fit through the tiny doors?” Yuri smiled at the shorter man, who rolled his eyes back.

Otabek let out a sigh before pushing a cupped drink forward. “Obviously I broke down the wall,” He replied, taking a sip of his own.

Yuri took his usual seat across from Otabek and drank some of the hot chocolate before him. Most people would probably assume it was coffee anyways. “No, but seriously, how?”

“One wing at a time. The cashier looked horrified,” Otabek chuckled, crossing his legs.

“Yeah, I had to get in like that too,” Yuri nods. “I know, I watched you struggle to do so. I still can’t believe you smacked that only lady in the face.”

“That was an accident! It’s not my fault they make the doors so small is France!” Yuri shouted.

“Sure it was, Yuri,” Otabek smirked, nudging Yuri with his foot.

Yuri let out a huff before taking a sip of his drinks. “Yeah, well, thank you for getting me a drink. But I’m still gonna beat you at the Grand Prix Finale.”

“You said that last year, Yuri, and look what happened.”

“I only got silver because JJ distracted me with his ugly wings,” Yuri retorted.

Otabek’s grin only got bigger. “You’re just jealous I’m gonna be a gold winner two times in a row~!” Otabek sing-songed and held up his phone, a picture of himself wearing the gold medal from last year and Yuri wearing silver as the background.

“You are twenty-three Otabek. Don’t be petty,” Yuri scowled.

“And you’re twenty, Yuri. Stop being as salty as Christophe after he works out.”

“That wasn’t something I needed to think about, Otabek.”

“Or was it?” Otabek replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuri gapes for a second before picking up the discarded coffee stopper and throwing the tiny sword into Otabek’s wing. It won’t damage his wings, but it’ll annoy the heck out of him. Yuri grins as it lands onto the dark feathers and as Otabek slowly looks more and more betrayed. “Yuri! You know it takes forever to get things out of my wings! It’s like when your wings get any dirt on them!” Otabek whines before turning to get the tiny piece of plastic out.

Yuri actually laughs when he realizes Otabek can’t reach said plastic sword on his own. His wings are too big and his arm span is too short. Otabek just glares at the white-winged man. “Alright, alright. I’ll help you get the dumb thing out once we get back to my hotel room,” Yuri chuckles, and Otabek just glares more.

“Then we’re going right now. The long it’s there, the more annoying it’ll be to take out,” Otabek sighs, standing up and grabbing his coat.

“Fine, fine. Shame though. Maybe I’ll leave you with the stopper in your wing so I know I’ll get gold,” Yuri stuck his tongue out at Otabek.

They eventually both manage to get back out the doors (Yuri lost it having to watch Otabek maneuver his massive wings through the tiny space).Yuri leads them both down the way he came. Like all years, this year’s Grand Prix Finale is also being held in a very pretty city. People overhead are flying and having a grand old time, and Yuri doesn’t blame them. If he lived in this city, he’d probably fly all the time too. He smiles at the thought.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that we have some of the bigger wing spans in the human race, but we never fly?” Yuri asked while they turned a corner.

“Why?” Otabek replied.

“I mean, not much of the population can actually fly with their wings. People with large wings usually fly wherever and whenever. But you and I walk almost always. When we do use are wings, it’s really just for an easy glide and nothing more. People would kill for wings like ours, Otabek,” Yuri says, kicking at a rock.

“Do you want to fly?” He asks, turning his head towards Yuri.

The later shakes his head and shrugs. “No, but it seems like a waste. Especially you. Those big wings weren’t meant to just sit, they were made for the sky.”

“I don’t care about flying, Yuri. I fly when I skate. My wings are annoying is what they are,” Otabek replied sharply, meaning that the conversation was over.

Yuri wants to say more, but drops it. If Otabek doesn’t want to hear it now, he can wait. After all, he still needs to get that damn sword out of Otabek’s wing (Yuri is only starting to feel a tiny bit bad).

They arrive at the hotel and make their way to the room. Yakov is sharing with Georgi this time, and Mila decided to stay with Sara, so he’d gotten a room to himself. He could loudly play all the music he wanted finally (because last year Yakov almost killed him from playing his ‘emo music’).

Otabek throws himself onto the bed without a stray jacket and fully spread out the wing with the plastic in it. It’s pure black, unlike the tops of his wings which have white accents. The tip splays out into almost fingerlike long feathers. His wing crosses over from Otabek’s bed all the way across Yuri’s. Otabek tries again to unlodge the plastic, but he still is unable to reach the damn thing. Yuri just grins.

“Are you done, or do you want to try again a few times?” Yuri teases.

Otabek just raises his wing enough to lightly smack Yuri in the face. “Help me already, you damn dove,” Otabek huffs.

“ _ Egret,”  _ Yuri retorts.

“I know. Now help me, please,” Otabek says, flopping his wing back down on the beds.

Yuri smirks and walks over to the spot in his wing where Yuri remembers it landing. Yuri delicately lands a hand down and tries to feel for the stopper. Yuri stares at Otabek’s wings with new found awe. His feathers were softer than he’d imagined. He’s always loved his friend’s wings, even if they once scared him. Now if he and Otabek were walking together, all Otabek had to do was put out a wing and they’d be covered from the paparazzi. You didn’t understand why Otabek didn’t like them. They were gorgeous, even more so than that damn Peacock. Yuri couldn’t could how many times he’d woken up from a dream where it ended with him wrapped in Otabek’s wings. 

It takes Yuri to realize that he’d found that piece of plastic and was now just straight up petting Otabek. Yuri pulled away quickly and looked over to Otabek, hoping he didn’t notice. Instead, he meets Otabek’s eyes and notices the blush on his face. Touching other people’s wings was an intimate action, especially if it didn’t have a specific reason, and - oh god, Otabek is sitting up now.

Yuri looks away with a hard blush on his too. He swiftly stands up and throws away the stopper, wings tucked as tightly as can be. He turns around to ask Otabek if he wants anything from the vending machine, but is instead meet with Otabek right by his face. The shorter has a calculating face, like he’s assessing a piece of prey. Yuri wants to run out the door and maybe move to America and start a nice, quiet little farm, as far as he can be away from Otabek.

“It’s only fair,” Otabek finally says to himself.

“I-I’m sorry?” Yuri said, trying to sound like he’d clearly not done anything amiss.

Otabek wrapped Yuri’s wrist and pulled him over to the bed before Yuri could pull back. Otabek quickly let go and Yuri stumbled a bit. Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed and stared up at Otabek. What the  _ hell? _ “You got to touch my wings, so I get to touch yours,” Otabek stated, crossing his arms.

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Otabek, you do know that sounds really suggest-!” 

“I know how it sounds, Yuri,” Otabek cut him off.

Yuri continues to stare for a minute. Otabek just stares back. Yuri considers it and reconsiders it and then considers it a third time. Each one has lead him back to the answer _ yes _ . 

Yuri hesitantly unfurled his left wing, it only barely making it close to the middle of Otabek’s bed. The man with condor wings watched as the snowy white wing stretched out, their color being caught in the sunset from a window. Yuri watched back as he tentatively reached a hand to stroke the feathers and pulled back his wing on instinct. Yuri cursed himself and corrected the impulse, left wing clear as day. 

Otabek rested a hand onto Yuri’s wing and the latter's breath caught. Otabek carded a hand through the feathers and Yuri desperately fought off every ounce of him that was saying to pull his wing back.  _ It’s fine, he’s just curious, it means nothing! _ Yuri’s mind was screaming. When Otabek decides that the feathers closer to his body must be softer, then Yuri pulls his wing away.  _ That would not have ended well _ . Otabek just looks at Yuri with a strange expression.

“I… think that was long enough, Bek-”

Yuri is once again cut off by Otabek, only this time Otabek has taken to kissing him instead. The dark feathered man has one man resting on his face at the other on his hip. Yuri takes but a moment to process it before he’s kissing back feverishly. He wraps both arms around Otabek’s neck and drag them down. Otabek pushing him into the mattress and Yuri’s wings hurt a bit from this position, but he doesn’t care at all. Otabek’s lips fit with his perfectly. One of his hands is playing in Otabek’s hair and the other is messing with the softer feathers the base of his wings. He earns himself an animalistic moan from Otabek and as he goes in to deepen their kiss. Yuri faintly thinks,  _ Oh god, Mila is going to kill me. _

That’s all he needs to sit up and throw Otabek off himself. The other stumbles back a bit and looks at Yuri with a soft expression. “Yuri?” He asks, voice somewhat husky.

Yuri lets out an exasperated groan and buried his face into his hands.  _ Oh god, she will actually kill me. _ “I can not believe you did that,” Yuri gasps and hates how much it sounds like he really,  _ really _ wants more.

“I’m sorry? I just thought that you wanted it too and-”

This time it’s Yuri’s turn to cut Otabek off. “No, no. I do! It’s just… I don’t want Mila to be mad with me, okay? She’s practically my sister. I shouldn’t go dating her ex-boyfriend without explaining it first,” Yuri adds, rubbing at his face.

“Yuri, that ended a year and a half ago.”

“I know, I know. But you guys were together for a while and I’d just…I’d feel bad if I didn’t, okay? It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, trust me, I do. I  _ really _ do. I just want to tell Mila first,” Yuri explains.

Otabek still looks confused, but nods anyways. “Can I at least give you one more kiss before you go talk to Mila?” Otabek asks, smiling down at Yuri.

Against his better judgement, Yuri nods. Otabek leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Yuri catches the smile on his face as he pulls away. The tanned man then threw himself down onto his bed and pulls out his phone. Probably texting Viktor or Yuuri. Yuri smirked when he saw the blush on his face.  _ Can’t hide from me, Altin, _ He thinks.

Yuri grabs the keycard from his coat and heads towards the door.  _ This is going to be an awkward conversation. _ As soon as Yuri turns the door handle, he hears Otabek say softly to him, “Good luck, Angel.”

Yuri smiles to himself. Perhaps he finally knew how Viktor felt about his damn Peacock. No, he’s sure that he knows, now. Ready to drop everything for him. Ready to put aside the career he had taken to long to build just to get to know him. Yuri knows in his heart that if needed, he’d leave everything for Otabek. He hopes that Otabek feels the same way.

“Always, my Demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know if coffee stoppers are the same thing universally but they're basically the things you put over the little hole you drink out of. Usually they're either little sword like things or stickers. Also please don't get mad at me for putting Mila/Otabek in. Kubo talked about it and I figured I may as well include it into my story. If Kubo does make them a couple, we should all respect her choice and not cry about not getting another canon gay couple. The show isn't about that, it's about a figure skater's career and he just so ends up falling in love with his coach. It's Kubo's story and we need to respect it.
> 
> Now here's the list of birds  
> Yuri - Snowy Egret  
> Otabek - Andean Condor  
> Viktor - Ptarmigan  
> Yuuri - White Peacock  
> Christophe - Cardinal  
> JJ - Common Loon (heh, I'm hilarious)  
> Mila - Buff-Bellied Hummingbird  
> Georgi - A Duck 
> 
> *SCREECHING*


End file.
